Don and Jess: City of the Dolls
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Next up is City of the Dolls. I know in the last one that Jess kissed Don, so this one is going to be Don't point of view and his thoughts on Jess kissing him. FA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Next up is City of the Dolls. Anyone else find it weird that is a hospital for dolls? Do those places actually exist? Anyway, I know in the last one that Jess kissed Don, so this one is going to be Don't point of view and his thoughts on Jess kissing him. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don's POV

She kissed him. His partner Jessica Angell kissed him. The thought hadn't stopped running through his head since she had done it three nights ago. Things hadn't be weird or anything between them but he couldn't stop thinking about it. Don knew he had feelings for his partner but wasn't sure she returned them until she had kissed him. Ok so it was only on the cheek and could have been meant in a purely friendly way but with how they had been acting towards each other, he wasn't sure.

"Hey Flack you ok?"

Don turned and saw Stella coming towards him. He looked around and saw he had stopped in the middle of the hall at the lab.

"Yeah I'm fine, just lost in thought." Don said, not letting on to the reason he was lost in thought in case she was somewhere around.

"Ok, you heading out for the night?" Stella asked.

Don nodded. "Yeah just gotta leave this report at the precinct then I'm headed to meet Jess at the bar."

Stella nodded. "How are things working with you two? I know you haven't had a partner in a long while."

Don took a breath. "It's working nicely. As you've seen we get along well and I like working with her. She's a lot like me but different enough where we don't drive each other nuts."

Stella smiled. "I'm glad for you Flack. Now run along, don't want to keep your partner waiting."

Don nodded and left with a smile.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

After stopped at the precinct to drop of the files and change, Don made his way to the bar. He arrived and saw Jess talking with the bar tender. Cliff, the bar tender, knew them both by now and would talk with one while they waited for the other. He also, at Don's request, kept unfriendly patrons away from Jess. Jess of course had no idea that Don had asked this. She would surely kick his ass if she found out. Standing back for a minute, Don just watched Jess. Her hair was pulled into a half pony tail, leaving the rest to fall beautifully over her shoulders. She was wearing a spaghetti strap deep blue tank with black jeans and her ever present stiletto boots. Her leather jacket was slung over the chair next to her and she was laughing at something Cliff had said.

"Starting without me Jess?" Don asked, walking over, shaking hands with Cliff.

Cliff was a big bear of a guy who looked like he should be throwing people out of bars instead of serving them.

"Hey you were the one running late." Jess said, sipping her beer. "How did your case go?"

Don sighed as he sat down. "Ah the woman was a cancer patient and she was killed because her next door neighbor wanted her apartment to make room for their baby."

Jess shook her head. "The people in this city."

"What makes it worse is that she wanted to live and she only had three months left." Don said, taking a long sip from his beer that Cliff had given him.

Jess cursed. "There are some people who deserve to die and live and others who want to live and die. It's just not fair."

"Jess, if this was a fair world, we'd be out of jobs." Don said.

Jess nodded. "Yeah you have a point there."

"How was court?" Don asked.

Jess laughed. "Have I ever told you how much I hate lawyers?"

Don nodded. "Yeah you've mentioned it a few times. Should I ask what happened?"

"Defense lawyer is lucky I don't bring my gun to court. During the cross, the guy tried to make it sound like I had no idea what I was doing, like I was a rookie or something." Jess said. "Really lucky I don't take my gun to court."

Don laughed. "Well I hope he never meets you on the street. What's the guys' name?"

Jess thought for a second. "Um, David Crames I think."

"Oh that son of a bitch. He has it out for female cops. Thinks they're a disgrace to the force. Of course he was also kicked out of the academy while his girl friend graduated top of her class." Don said.

"So the ass takes it out on female officers that he cross examines. Nice." Jess said.

Don shrugged. "More then a few captains have tried to have him disbarred but nothing."

Jess sighed. "Guess he's just another one of those jerks in the world." she took another sip of her beer. "Well I'm beat, want to come over and watch a movie?"

Don nodded. "Yeah." he paid the bill then helped Jess with her coat and they left. They talked as they walked, for once staying away from work related topics and once again the kiss from the other night popped into Don's head. He took in how relaxed and comfortable they were around each other and got an idea.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Two and a half hours later, the movie was over and Jess was asleep on Don's shoulder. Mia was laying on the floor also sleeping and Don was trying to figure out how to move without waking Jess. Seeing no way he decided to just sleep and see what happened in the morning. This wasn't exactly his plan, which was to kiss Jess on the cheek when he left like she had done to him the other night, but this sat better with him. Like it was the right thing to do. Carefully rearranging himself and Jess so they were both laying down and she was between him and they back of the couch, Don put his arms around Jess, kissed her on the forehead and closed his eyes. Sleep came quick and peacefully.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Ok not quite how I wanted it to go but I like it. Things are going to start heating up between Jess and Don in the next few stories so keeping reading, let me know what you think, remember the policy on flames and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
